


Hanging out with Friends

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hanging out with Friends

There were a few bars located near MI6, and Q thought that the non-Secret Service patrons would probably leave and never return if they knew exactly what the person sitting in the next booth over did for a living. Even so, most people gave his table a wide berth. He was squished into the corner, half-sitting on Bond’s lap, and still managed to be pressed against Moneypenny on his other side. Bond was talking to Alec animatedly about the perks of being in St Petersburg in Autumn, and Eve was waving Tanner to come join them.   
He sat down with a tray of drinks, which was jumped on by the group. Q looked around the bar, spotting a few faces he recognised. A team from Medical were lurking near the front door, and a couple from Treasury were waiting for their food. There was another group that were hiding away in a corner and Q had to squint a little to see them clearly, but then he smiled. He patted Bond’s leg and squeezed past Moneypenny and walked over to the group which looked up at him in surprise.

“Ah, Overlord. We didn’t know you were here.”

Q smiled at the five minions seated round the table and slid onto a chair next to them. One of them, Jonas, quickly hid a tablet, and Bec and Ryan put away their phones. Q raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“No, nothing at all!” They chorused back, looking incredibly guilty.

“Are you here with someone, sir?” Jonas asked, breaking the awkward silence. Q gestured towards the table he’d come from and he watched the minion’s eyes go wide. Of course, he’d forgotten how twitchy some of them got around the agents and the executives. It was truly ridiculous, they developed their weapons that often saved their lives, but they couldn’t even say hello. Just then, the adjoining booth to Bond’s table cleared and Q jumped up, motioning for his minions to follow him. They did dutifully, although when they realised what Q was planning they all stopped in the middle of the bar. Q was about to start bribing them with alcohol when Bond appeared next to him.

“Hello everyone, you’re coming to join us?” Bond had turned the charm up. Q thought it terrified the minions more. Q elbowed Bond in the stomach and Bond casually circled around the back of the group, guiding them to the spare table. Or possibly herding them, depending on who you asked. Bond also motioned to the bartender who delivered five vodka shots to the table as soon as they sat down.

“On me,” Bond said, smiling at them again. By this point, Alec, Eve, and Tanner had broken off their conversations, and had turned towards the newcomers. Q thought it was about time he made introductions.

“OK, everyone, so this is-”

Bond cut him off.

“Ryan and Bec, Stevie, Raja, and Jonas. They’re from Q-Unit and make all the brilliant things we enjoy breaking so much,” he said, winking at Alec, who quickly took the cue and introduced himself, followed by Eve and Tanner. Bond ordered another round of shots and pressed them eagerly into everyone’s hands, before turning to Ryan and started praising the latest ear-piece he knew Ryan was in charge of. Q could have kissed him. He did. The minions stopped talking and stared at them. Eve and Alec grinned.

“Oh, Bond and I are together, have been for a while now. I didn’t realise that you weren’t aware,” Q said easily.

Three of the faces fell while the other two lit up. Bec, Raja, and Jonas all going through their wallets and putting five pounds each into the hands of the other two.

Q looked at them, shocked.

“There’s a betting pool,” Stevie said, shrugging, while Eve and Tanner cracked up laughing.

“We had one through the double o’s, as well,” Alec said.

“And in the exec branch,” Tanner put in, still chuckling to himself.

“Oh honestly.” Q crossed his arms, and took another shot. Bond pulled the Quartermaster onto his lap and kissed him on the cheek, as the two tables blended around them.


End file.
